The Nara Heir
by Vio Lenz
Summary: “This is all your fault! You stupid lazy ass bum!” Ino screamed at him. “My fault? How is this my fault?” ShikaIno NO FLAMES! T just in case
1. Your WHAT?

Hola faithful readers! I know I've been lacking on my Hp D/G fic ... and I'm sorry! I just don't know how to end it ... give me ideas please!

So, as you can see, I've crossed over to the dark side ... Naruto. Yes, my latest obsession and I truly am sorry about that! I've been lacking in the Harry Potter department for sooooo long! Trust me! I'm trying to go back and finish the fics soon!

Okay! So for all of you who haven't read anything I've written, then this shall be both of our firsts! This is my first naruto fan fiction ... tell me what you think ... and any flames I receive shall be given a prompt and very bitchy e-mail reply from yours truly! I want only positive feed back! Don't like the pair? Then go jump off a cliff and don't bother me about it ... got it? Good!

**Edit: I've gone back and fixed somethings**

Disclaimer: I could only DREAM of owning Naruto! ... no such luck on my part!

* * *

"This is all your fault! You stupid lazy ass bum!" Ino screamed at him.

"_My_ fault? How is this _my_ fault?" Shikamaru screamed back at her.

"Because! If I had never gone with you to that stupid bar, and I had never gotten drunk, and I had never slept with you this would all be … okay." On the last word she felt herself started to cry. She quickly sat down on the sofa, in Shikamaru's living room.

Shikamaru could guilt throb in his chest. He never had enjoyed making her cry.

"Ino, don't cry." He told her, silently pleading. Ino looked at him and glared, swiping furiously at the tears.

"I'm not crying." She told him stubbornly. He sat down quietly next to her, placing his head in his hands.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Ino replied, biting her lip anxiously.

"I'll support whatever decision you make." He told her cautiously.

"I'm not aborting it." She said quickly before scowling at him.

"That's fine."

"This baby has every right to be alive. And … and … I want it." She said before she started to cry again. Shikamaru looked at her for a long while before nodding.

"Alright, that's what we'll do." He told her.

"We?"

"Yeah, it's my kid too."

"Thank you Shika." She said softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a quick hug before pulling away.

Shikamaru was shocked to hear the words.

Ino never said thank you, well, at least never in so many words. Usually it was a smile or a look that got the feeling across, but never the words themselves. When he turned to look at her, he saw her gently holding her stomach. He knew that pose from all the pictures of his mother pregnant with him, from seeing Kurenai carrying her lover's child. He knew that pose belonged to a mother.

Shikamaru quickly stood.

"So when are we telling our parents?" he asked as he walked to his apartment window.

"I'm not sure. All I know is my father is going to flip."

"Troublesome." He muttered.

"Don't even start." Ino said in a tone that warned of the fury lying in wait.

"Should we tell Chouji?"

"Of course we're going to tell Chouji! He'll be heartbroken if he's last to know!" Ino told him sternly. Shikamaru doubted the man would be heartbroken, offended yes, but not heartbroken.

"Why don't we tell him first? Maybe he can help us think of a plan on how to tell our parents."

"Your worried that your mom is going to beat you aren't you?" Ino asked, a tone of mockery tinged her voice.

"My mother likes you; you have no idea what she's like when you're gone."

"Your mother is a gem! I'll tell her about the baby if you're scared to."

"Great, just what I need. Two emotional women." He muttered, right before Ino smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! Fine, let's go get this done with."

"First we find Chouji." Ino said as she marched out of the apartment.

"Troublesome woman." He sighed before following her.


	2. Well that went well?

wh00! I'm on a roll! Chapter two up already! I am good! Enjoy and please send me feedback! I love feed back!

**Edit: I fixed the content in this Chapter**

Disclaimer: no ... No ... NO!!!! -struggles to hold on to Naruto- but I want him!!!!!!!!!! Why, why can't I have him? Why is fate so cruel?????

* * *

"Wow … just, wow." Chouji said dazed. All he could do was blink absentmindedly at the pair in fron of him.

"I know, right?" Ino asked with a slight laugh.

"How did this happen?" Chouji asked, his eyes flicking back and forth from the two.

"Remember that party Naruto threw a while ago?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Chouji replied.

"Then, we were both a bit drunk and one thing led to another and the next morning I woke up in Shikamaru's bed. I still haven't found those panties." Ino murmured the last part as she cast a glance to the man sitting next to her.

"Wow, I just can't believe it. How far along do you think you are?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaruperked a bit, he wanted to know that too. How far along _was_ Ino? A few weeks? Probably, if his math was right, which it always was.

"About three weeks." _Bingo!_ Shikamaru silently gloated as he sipped his tea.

"Have you told your parents?" Chouji asked. Ino went pale and Shikamaru choked.

"I'll take that as no. Any ideas on when you're going to?"

"We were planning on going to see Shika's parents after this." Ino said softly. It was obvious the girl didn't want to

"Well, I'm sure it'll go fine. I mean, they love Ino. Yoshino thinks of her as the daughter she never got, right? How bad can it be?"

* * *

"You're what?" Yoshino asked. He tone coming across as disbelief.

Shikaku went slightly pale, he knew that once his wife got worked up there was no calming her back down until she saw fit. Ino and Shikamaru just sat on the couch of the Nara Household, both of them with wide eyes turned to Yoshino.

"Have you told your father? He'll be furious! You can't possibly keep it!" Yoshino went on.

"I'm keeping it, and that's final." Ino said sternly. She was getting mad. How dare Yoshino judge them!

"What do you know about raising a baby Ino? Your not even twenty yet! Kami help us!" Yoshino cried. Ino jumped up with hands on her hips, her faced staring to get red. Shikamaru knew that face, and he knew what was coming.

"How can you be so hypocritical when you were seventeen when you had Shikamaru?" She yelled.

"Those were different times, and I was married Ino! I see no ring on your hand." Yoshino shot back as she stood up.

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe these are different times as well? And the reason there's no ring on my hand is because I don't want to be married! And I'm not going to let you stand here and denounce my unborn child! For heaven's sake Yoshino! This is your future grandchild we're talking about here! Not some stray that I brought home! It's Shika's kid, your _grandchild_! If I knew you were going to be so cruel then I would have gladly gone to my father first! I'm raising this baby with or with out your help" Ino said before stomping her foot and turning to march out the door. Yoshino didn't fully recover until she heard the door slam.

"Did she just yell at me?" Yoshino was feeling stunned.

"Yes." Was Shikaku's cautious reply.

"Shikamaru, you better take full responsibility for that baby. I swear to Kami, if you don't I will mount your behind on the wall along with the other deer that weren't up to snuff." Yoshino told him before leaving the room. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get too comfortable, I've got some questions for you as well." Shikaku told him.

"Yeah, what old man?" Shikamaru asked.

"Are you going to take care of her?"

"I'm going to try."

"What do you mean _try_?"

"Ino's very independent, you know that, I'll help if she'll let me, but I can make no guarantees."

"You better do your damndest."

"I'm going to."

"One last thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't let Inoichi kill you when you tell him you knocked up his little girl."

"Troublesome."

"Troublesome indeed."

* * *

Ino opened the door to her Father's flower shop slowly. If Yoshino's reaction was anything to go by, then her father was going to go ballistic.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Came Inoichi's voice, expecting a customer. Ino watched as he came from the back room only to pause when he saw her.

"Oh! Ino, it's you." Inoichi said with a smile as she fully stepped inside.

"Hey Tou-san." She said softly. Ino watched as her father's smile turned to a slight frown.

"What's wrong?" _Damn, how did he always know when something was wrong_? Ino wondered.

"Can we talk?" She asked him. Just then Shikamaru made his way through the door almost crashing into her. Ino jumped forward a bit, giving him some room.

"Hey." He said gruffly.

"Hey, sorry about that." Ino told him, referring to the scene that had unfolded at his parents house.

"It wasn't your fault." He told her quickly as he began to notice Inoichi eyeing the two.

"Alright, what's going on?" Inoichi demanded.

"We need to tell you something." Ino told him nervously.

"_What_?" Inoichi asked with a glare at Shikamaru who had placed his hand on Ino's shoulder blade.

"Well Yamanaka-san, Ino and I found out some news." Shikamaru began.

"Some pretty amazing news actually." Ino told him with wide eyes.

"What has Tsunade assigned you to now?" Inoichi growled.

"It wasn't Tsunade-sama." Ino said quietly as her gaze dropped to the ground. There was a long pause, filled with awkward shuffling and a few sniffs.

"Ino's pregnant sir." Shikamaru finally spit out. When he finally drug his gaze up and looked at Inoichi he felt that sort of calm you feel when you know you're going to die. Ino looked frightened, and Inoichi looked calm. And this scared Shikamaru more than his mother's wrath.

"Ino, please go into the house." Inoichi said calmly as he pointed to the door that led you from the shop to the Yamanaka residence. Ino stubbornly shook her head, tears starting to sting her eyes. She knew what her father was going to do.

"Ino, go, now." Inoichi told her, his anger rising.

"I won't go and let you hurt Shikamaru, Tou-san! It wasn't his fault!" Ino said boldly.

"Ino, get your skinny ass into the house!" Inoichi roared as he stormed up to the scared couple. That's when Ino did something that made Shika's heart skip. She moved in front of Shikamaru and threw her arms out.

"No!" She told him as the tears started to spill over. The tears made Inoichi stop immediately and straighten up looking worried.

"Ino, baby, don't cry." He said softly, trying to make the tears stop.

"Then don't hurt him!" She sobbed.

"I won't, baby, just please stop crying." Inoichi practically begged.

"Ino, it's alright." Shika whispered softly from behind her. Then he took her into his arms and she turned to start crying on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Ino. We'll work this out." He said as he rubbed her back.

"Okay." She sniffled. Inoichi could only Gawk. The Nara brat had his hands all over his little girl and he could do nothing to stop it.

"What are you going to do?" Inoichi questioned.

"Ino wants to keep it. And I support her decision." The young Nara replied.

"And marriage?" Inoichi asked.

"We haven't discussed it… yet." He added on for good measure. Inoichi nodded.

"I hope you know that, if I ever hear of you hurting my daughter, or my grandchild", he could barely say the word, "That I will kill you."

"Yes, I know." Shikamaru replied cautiously.

"Good, now leave."

"Come on Shika, we need to talk." Ino said as she grabbed his hand and led him through the shop door out into the street. Inoichi felt his heart break as he watched them leave.

"Damnit, I need a drink." He said as he got up and flipped the open sign to closed. Maybe a night with his former teammates would help him wrap his head around this. And maybe alcohol would help him cope with it.


	3. Sleepy conversation

Alright ... I'll admit it ... I have a couple chapters on back up! lolz! ...

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

Disclaimer: -pout- I don't own it

* * *

As they both lay on the hill, his cloud watching hill, Shikamaru started to think. He thought about a lot and he was sure Ino was doing the same as she lay on his chest, her usual spot when they were together, with one hand held to her stomach. She had adopted the pose ever since she had fund out about the pregnancy.

"Maybe I should just get an abortion." She said softly shaking Shikamaru out of his thought process.

"What?" Shikamaru felt outraged, How dare she suggest such a thing?

"It would make everyone happy. Our parents wouldn't freak out, and you wouldn't have to take care of me. We could go back to how it was." She told him.

"Ino, I don't give a damn about what our parents say. They don't know what they're talking about."

"But-"

"No buts! My mother's a hypocrite, your father has anger issues, and my father is very indifferent about it all. And as for taking care of you, well, I've been doing that since we were little."

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked with a laugh as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"My father used to tell me to look out for you when we were younger. Whenever Inoichi brought you over it was always 'Shika, watch out for the girl' from him. And so I did. I'd make sure there wasn't anything around that could hurt you, that we never went anywhere dangerous, that nothing bad would happen. You used to call me a scardey cat, but there was no way in hell that I was going to go against my father's word. Or worse, face my mother with the fact that I had let you get hurt. My parents liked you; And when you were around I almost got the feeling that my father wanted more children."

"You never told me that." Ino said softly.

"I never had a reason too." He told her with a smirk.

"Lazy ass."

"Loud mouth." He told her affectionately.

"Always." Ino mumbled as she laid her head back down. The warm sun felt good.

"Shika, do you want the baby?" Ino asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm kind of trying not to be scared." He told her truthfully.

"You're scared too?" she asked, slightly amazed.

"Scared shitless, but your not supposed to know that."

"It makes me feel better, knowing that."

"Good." He said as he rubbed her back. They sat in silence for a moment, before Ino had another question.

"Do you want it to a boy or a girl?" Shikamaru, snorted a laugh before smiling at her.

"I want it to be healthy and safe. Gender really isn't an issue at this point."

"I want a boy." Shikamaru looked down at her, that shocked him. He had figured that she'd want a little girl.

"Why?"

"Because, that's what I was supposed to be. The doctors had told my father that he was going to have a strong healthy little boy. And when they told him it was a girl, I guess his heart nearly broke. I want a boy that he can be proud of." Ino told him.

"He is proud of you Ino. And he loves you, even though you aren't a boy. Anyone can see that."

"How so?"

"Just the way he acts around you. I don't think he doubted it for one second that he was going to love you. My father told me about the day of your birth once. He said it was the happiest that he had ever seen Inoichi. Even if he had his arms full of pink blanket."

"He always gets teased because of me."

"Chouji's dad and mine only do that to tease him. I remember the look of their faces whenever you used to greet them at the gate when we were little. You go running to them and you'd fling yourself up into Inoichi's arms. Whenever you gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both would smile and walk off to their homes, where their son's would greet them, but never with the same affection. You know what? Now that I think of it, I want a girl."

"What? You said you didn't care!" Ino said looking shocked.

"Well now I do. I want this baby to be a girl. A little girl that will greet me with hugs and kisses after all of my missions."

"That's very sweet Shika … but I hate to break your heart." She said as she sat up.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because it's going to be a boy."

"You thinks so huh?"

"I know so."

"We'll see." He told her with a smile.


	4. The Fathers

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

This chappie is a shortie but a cutie! It's the father's views on the pregnancy!

And I've also decided that I want you guys to give me some ideas on what you want put into the story ... and cute little scenes that you want me to throw in? Just send it to me in a comment!

Also ... I'm going to try to get the pregnancy stages as right as possible. I'm in a class at the moment that teaches about this kind of stuff so I should get pretty close!

Disclaimer: Don't own it ... I want to ... but I can't

* * *

"Wow, never thought your kid would be brave enough to do it Shikaku." Chouza laughed into his glass of sake. The men had gathered at the local bar to drink and discuss what was happening.

"Didn't we predict that something like this would happen when she was born?" The elder Nara asked before taking a gulp from his own glass.

"If you're implying that my little girl is promiscuous then you're wrong." Inoichi growled. He wasn't pleased at all with the situation and wasn't happy that the other two members of his former team were be so nonchalant about it.

"Never said anything like that. All I'm saying is that we predicted that one of our boys was bound to fall for your girl. Not our fault you make 'em cute." Shikaku chuckled.

"I'll kill you Shikaku, and then I'll bury you next to your son after I kill him. Let Ino and Yoshino mourn for your sorry asses." Shikaku laughed hard.

"Well it'll be one hell of a kid." Chouza pointed out.

"How so?" Inoichi questioned.

"Well with Shikamaru being so damned smart and Ino being so assertive, it'll be one … _astounding_ kid to say the least." Chouza chuckled.

"I don't think like the way you're describing my future grandchild." Shikaku told him.

"Me either. Or have you forgotten that there is two of us and one of you?"

"So are you saying you're happy about the baby of your unwed daughter?"

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Inoichi cried as he stood up threateningly.

"Sit down Inoichi! Chouza, shut up!" Shikaku growled.

"I'm just saying-"

"And I'm just telling you! That baby is going to be perfect, no matter what traits it gets from either parent! Now one more negative word about my grandkid and _I_ will kill you!" Shikaku yelled.

"I'll drink to that." Inoichi mumbled as he motioned for another round. He thenk sulkily sat back in his seat.

The more Inoichi thought about the words that they had said to each other while holding their newborn children the more he remembered the conversation between the Elder ShikaInoCho team.

_"There's going to be something between them." Shikkaku noted solemnly._

_"Of course there will be! They'll be best friends! We were." Chouza chuckled as held his four month old son close to him._

_"No, I meant something more. Ino isn't going to be a baby forever. Neither will Shikamaru or Chouji."_

_"No, it'll never happen." Inoichi told them. He just got his daughter; he didn't want to think about having to beat away boys just yet._

_"What makes you think that?" Chouza asked._

_"Because my little girl will have better taste then that." Inoichi had chuckled, and they had all laughed and left it as that._

As Inoichi thought about it, he had been right. Ino did have good taste. He was glad that he at least knew the boy ... thankfully it hadn't been that Uzumaki kid that fathered his grandchild.


	5. Mother to Mother

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

So ... my internet is down ... and has been for a month. So in that Time I have had the opportunity to write ... a lot!

So here it is ... the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned thee ... let me count the ways ...

* * *

Ino sat and stared at her slightly rounded stomach in the mirror. How had three months gone by so quickly? Well, quickly wasn't the best word for it, briskly maybe. All Ino could do for the past three months was vomit and sleep. She was sure that if either her father or Shikamaru had another panic attack, it could send either one of them into cardiac arrest. Twice, Ino was forced to go to the hospital to receive fluids. She hadn't been able to keep anything down, and she had lost weight when people in her condition usually gained it. With the weight gone from Ino's normally thin figure, the bump was more noticeable that it should have been.

_That's my baby …_she thought as she placed her palm over her belly button. Ino was thankful that she was slowly being able to eat solid foods again. Not only for her sake, but the babies as well.

"Ino?" she heard someone call.

"In here!" she called out of her open bedroom door. Yoshino appeared with a tray of food.

"Do you feel up to it?" She asked motioning to the tray, it had a small bowl of oatmeal and a glass of juice placed on it. Yoshino had come around to the idea of being a Grandmother, with a little coaxing from Shikaku of course, and had started babying Ino. She had stopped by everyday for the past month and a half. Yoshino had been the one to hold her hair back when she had been vomiting, that is when Shikamaru hadn't been able to do it himself. She had become a mother figure for Ino.

"Is it getting any easier?" Yoshino questioned as Ino took a slow bite.

"A bit, I can eat small meals now. But nothing heavy." She said as she slowly spooned more food into her mouth.

"That's good. My pregnancy with Shikamaru was hard as well. Your mother actually was the one who helped me when Shikaku couldn't."

Ino stiffened at the words. She hadn't seen her mother since she was three years old.

"That surprises me." Ino said softly after some time.

"You mother wasn't always as bad as she is now you know. She used to be very loving." Yoshino defended lightly.

"If she was so loving then why did she lovingly dump me and Tou-san?" Ino replied bitterly.

"Your mother never expected to get pregnant with you. And when she did she was in a position very much like yours. She was very young and unmarried, and when she found out she was pregnant … she cried. She came over and started to sob. Inoichi didn't find out until a few days later, after she had spent some time with me and Shikaku. You know, I think that was the hardest thing Shikaku had to do, was keep that secret from your father.

"But he did, and when Inoichi found out that he was having you, well, it was like your mother had hung the moon in the sky. That had always been his dream, was to one day get married and have children with the woman he loved. And when your mother told him that she was carrying he was thrilled! And he stayed so blissful, up until your birth. And that crazy doctor, who was sure you were a boy, was forced to tell him that he had a healthy baby girl. And I remember exactly what your father said when he found out, 'As long as she has her mother's looks and my spirit we'll be fine.' And he was so right! You look every bit like your mother, but your every bit your father." Yoshino laughed. Ino smiled slightly.

"The boys mocked him, what with them holding their sons and him this dainty little girl. But he wouldn't have traded it for the world. And your mother was just beaming. She would hold you and coo, and she was totally in love." Yoshino told her confidently. Ino's smiling face suddenly dropped back into a frown at the mention of her mother.

"Not for very long apparently." Ino mumbled.

"She was scared Ino, she didn't know how to be a parent. None of us did! We were so young. And finally one day she couldn't take it. She couldn't take Inoichi being away for so long, she couldn't stand being alone, she couldn't bear to watch you cry. So she left."

Ino was quiet for a long time.

"I cried, for a very long time when she left. I always thought it was something I had done."

"She was a weak woman, Ino. It was never you." Yoshino told her. Ino looked down at her stomach in deep thought.

"Maybe keeping this baby _is_ a bad idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if I turn out like her? What if I leave my baby just like she did? What if I'm a bad mother?!" Ino said frantically.

"Ino, you're going to be a great mother! You are stronger than she ever was and you are so much like your father that you couldn't ever possibly hurt that baby like your mother hurt you. I believe in you!" Yoshino said passionately. Ino nodded as tears rolled down her face. She sincerely hoped so.


	6. The fat issue and other women

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

Another one ...

Disclaimer: If only I was Kishimoto ...

* * *

"Look at me! I'm so fat!" Ino cried as she turned sideways in the mirror.

"Your not fat Ino, you're pregnant." Shika remarked dryly from his position in the 'husband' chair that the store provided. He had come over to spend time with Ino, and had ended up being drug out to find Ino some new clothes since her belly had gotten to big for anything else that she owned.

"Is there a difference?" She sneered at him before fat tears started to roll down her face.

"Ino don't cry!" Shika begged as he sat up straighter in the chair.

"It's these damn hormones!" She cried loudly as she swiped at the tears furiously.

"Come on, you've got more shirts to try on." Shika coaxed hoping it would make her feel better. He was wrong.

"Why, I look awful in everything. I've gotten so big that I'm surprised that I even fit through the door!" She cried as she threw her hands up.

In truth Ino wasn't very large at all. She was only five months along and her baby bump was still quite small under her baggy tank top (the only thing from her current wardrobe that fit aside from her sweatpants).

"I liked that yellow one Ino. It looked very nice." Shika commented trying to cheer her up.

"Oh? And I suppose you think I look good like this do you?" She snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes I do. You're glowing!" Shika told her trying everything he had. His father had mentioned that Ino would get moody, but Shika had only replied that Ino was already moody enough, it wasn't possible to get more so. Oh how he had been wrong, terribly, terribly wrong. She had gotten really hormonal lately due to the pregnancy, and Shikamaru had found that even the littlest thing could set her off.

"You have to say that. You got me like this." She replied as she wiped away the last of her tears and a bit of make-up that had run down her face.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." He replied in a mumble.

"Yes well … I was drunk." She replied lamely. Shika picked up a light purple shirt.

"Ino, try this. It's your favorite color. Maybe it will look better than the others." Shika told her. Ino took it and went into the dressing room. When she came out she seemed a bit happier. The shirt was a light lilac and a v-neck; it was an empire waist and was fairly long. And the sleeves were fairly short, which pleased Ino immensely.

"I like this one; I don't resemble a cow so much in this one." She said softly.

"It looks very nice." Shika told her. Ino smiled.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, and it will fit you for a while."

"Yes, it should." Ino commented lightly as she looked at it in the mirror. She really did like the top, and purple had always been a good color on her.

"I really like this one Shika."

"We'll get it then." This seemed to be a new marker of happiness for Ino. She found several more shirts that she liked, and even some pants that fit her and would continue to fit her for a while. Shika was just relieved that she had quite crying. He never got used to it, never would. Ino would whine, and complain. She always had, he had learned to ignore it. But crying, that was a new thing. Ino never cried, not unless it was bad. And with this pregnancy, _everything_ was bad!

"Shika, I'm done." She said quietly as she approached him holding her bags. He immediately took them. Sakura had told him that she shouldn't be carrying heavy things, and lately with him being so worrisome everything had become heavy to him. They left the store and started to wander the market district of Konoha. Ino was quiet during their walk and that worried Shika. That was until he noticed her watching the mothers around her. The women running after toddlers, the ones holding and cooing over babies, the ones helping their older ones pick out items. He saw the wonder on her face and it made him smile slightly. That was before they ran into _her_. The one that made Ino nervous. Temari.

"Hey Nara." She called lightly. Shikamaru knew that the girl had a slight crush on him and Ino knew it too.

"Naruto didn't tell me you were coming." He told her gruffly.

"Came with Gaara. Not on business." She told him lightly, smiling flirtasiously.

"I see." He said, that was when Ino made a noise of surprise. Both His and Temari's eyes whipped towards her. His in worry and slight curiosity and her's in slight disdain. Ino was looking at her baby bump with surprise while lightly pressing her hand to a certain spot on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Shika demanded.

"It kicked." She said, her voice sounded distant. She wasn't paying attention to him or the Sand Ambassador. Her sole focus was on the baby.

"What?" he asked, not quite believing it. She grabbed her had and pressed it right above her navel. That's when he felt it, just barely a flutter underneath her skin; his child was lightly kicking at his hand. He let out a laugh of surprise. His baby was moving!

"Would you like to feel?" Ino asked Temari politely. Temari looked hesitantly but eventually held her hand out to Ino. Ino took it and pressed it to her belly. Shikamaru watched Temari's face go from a scowl to a slight smile.

"Wow, looks like you have a soccer player on your hands." She replied. Ino let out a delighted laugh. She was obviously pleased.

"What are you having?" Temari asked.

"We chose not to know. Sakura knows, so does everyone else." Ino said offhandedly, still staring at her stomach.

"I see, what do you want to have?" She asked, the question more directed to Shikamaru than Ino.

"I want a girl." He replied.

"It's going to be a boy." Ino said firmly, looking up.

"You don't know that." Shika told her.

"Yes I do." She said defiantly.

"You can't possibly know. Unless someone told you." Shikamaru accused.

"No, no one told me. But I'm its mother, and I know these things." Ino said turning to him.

"Well I'm its father, and I say it's a girl."

"I'll make a deal with you then. If it's a girl then you can name it. But if it's a boy, and it _will be_, then I get to name it."

"Deal, have fun not naming our child." Shikmaru told her snarkily.

"Same to you buddy!" Ino cried before storming off, away from him. Shikamaru's cranky mood suddenly sobered.

"Where are you going?" He cried after her.

"Like you care!" She spat over her shoulder. She was angry at him … again.

"Ino! Don't be like this!" He cried as she rounded a corner.

"Looks like she's going to the Uchiha district." Temari noted dryly.

"Probably going to cry to Sakura. Damnit, I've got to go after her."

"Looks like you've got you hands full Nara. Good luck." Temari laughed as she started to walk away.

"Thanks, I need it." He replied as she went to find his pregnant comrade.

* * *

"Ino, he couldn't have been that mean." Sakura sympathized as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning lightly as she listened to her friends story.

"He was a beast!" Ino cried as she grabbed another tissue.

"He worries about you and that baby, that's all." Sakura told her.

"Then why is he all over that whore from Suna? He's always talking about her and he's always with her" Ino sobbed.

"He works with her darling. It's not like he can avoid her." Sakura rationalized.

"You're not helping Sakura!" Ino wailed into her tissue. Just then, Sakura's own baby started to cry. She set down the rag she had been cleaning with and turned to Ino.

"Let me go get him. Eat another cookie and try to calm down. We'll talk this out." Sakura said as she walked away. Ino nodded as she grabbed another cookie. Sakura had been married to Uchiha Sasuke for almost two years now. He had come back to the village after killing Orochimaru. He killed his brother almost a year later after he attacked Sakura at her home. He asked her to marry him three days after the attack, and she accepted. A year and a half later they had their son Koji, and Sasuke had never been so happy.

Sakura returned with the dark haired baby in her arms.

"There, there Koji. Someone just woke up from their nap." Sakura said in a babyish voice as she entered the room. Ino smiled as her best friend sat down.

"There's a good boy." Sakura cooed down to the infant.

"Here, let Auntie see him." Ino said as she held her arms out for the baby. Sakura passed him over and smiled as Ino cradled her son in her arms.

"You'll be a good mother." Sakura noted as she sipped her tea.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, I really do. And Ino, Shikamaru will be a good father. And you both will be great parents to that baby." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah, I suppose we'll do alright. How did you know what to do?" Ino asked.

"I didn't."

"Really? You always seem so calm."

"I was awful at first. I couldn't breast feed at the beginning, and I felt like a failure. So Sasuke bought a breast pump, and all I could do was cry. And he told me that Koji wouldn't know the difference, and I can't believe I actually said this, but I was hysterical at that point. So I cried 'I don't want to feed the breast pump! I don't _love_ the breast pump!' So he put it away, calmed me down, and handed me Koji. And once I relaxed, and took a deep breath I felt like it was easier. It took a few more tries but eventually I did it. And from then on I haven't let it worry me. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I've made it six months!" Sakura laughed! Ino laughed with her.

"Sakura?" a voice called.

"In here Sasuke!" She called back. Sasuke walked in with Shikamaru behind him.

"Found a deer on the front porch." He said before kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Hello Shikamaru." Sakura said politely.

"Hello." He replied.

"Where's my son?" Sasuke asked.

"I've got him." Ino said with a smile and Koji grabbed her finger with his small hand. Sasuke took him from Ino's arms gently.

"There's my boy." Sasuke said with a smile before he kissed the small Uchiha's forehead and passed him back to his wife's friend. Shikamaru just looked on with a face that could only be described as relief. Ino wasn't crying and was laughing with a friend.

"Ino." He said softly. Ino looked at him and her face went serious.

"We'll talk later Shika. Come sit down." She instructed. He nodded and sat next to her.

"Have you thought of names?" Sakura asked lightly.

"Not really." Ino admitted with a small laugh.

"You should get on it. It'll come up on you fast." Sasuke noted as he sat next to his wife.

"I assume it will." Ino replied lightly.

"If he gets fussy, let me know." Sakura said nodding towards her son.

"Koji doesn't get fussy." Ino laughed as she rubbed her nose against the side of the baby's face. Koji let out a squeal, and Shikamaru smiled.

"You've never seen him around bedtime." Sasuke remarked under his breathe.

"Not my godson! Never!" Ino laughed as she held the baby over her head playfully. Koji let out another squeal. Sakura laughed lightly and the men smiled slightly. It was then and there that Shikamaru decided that having a baby with Ino wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	7. Hidden Agendas

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

And another ...

Diclaimer: oh you know!!!

* * *

"Are you sure your mother said seven, Shikamaru?" Ino asked as she slipped her jacket onto her shoulders. She struggled for a few seconds before Shikamaru helped her the rest of the way.

"Yes, she said seven, and if we don't leave soon we'll be late!" Shika said hurriedly.

"Blame your kid! He's making it harder and harder for me to get dressed anymore!" Ino said as she grabbed her keys and shoved them into her pocket. Her 8 month belly poked proudly out of her coat. She had gotten quite large in her final stages and it made it hard for her to move quickly.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said as she slipped into her shoes. They were a simple pair of flats that Shikamaru had gotten her because it had become to hard for her to lace up her tennis shoes anymore without help.

"Come on, let's go. My mother will kill me if we are any later."

"What's so important about this dinner?" Ino asked as she was rushed out of her small house.

"My mother is planning a special night for you and I was told to get there on time!" Shikamaru said as he hurried them down the street. They made it to the Nara residence in record time and Ino was quickly ushered inside.

"Ino!" Yoshino cried as she hurried over to the girl.

"Hey, what's this all about?" Ino asked.

"It's for you! And that baby!" Yoshino laughed as she placed her hands lovingly on Ino's swollen stomach. Inoichi emerged from the kitchen with Shikaku close behind him.

"Tou-san?"

"Hello Darling." Inoichi smiled and kissed her cheek.

"What is this?" Ino asked.

"A family get together." Inoichi said smiling.

"Why don't I believe you guys?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it, dinner's ready." Yoshino said as she gently took Ino's arm. Once Ino was in the kitchen, she was surprised to see Chouji and Chouza seated there waiting.

"Chouji!" Ino cried happily. Chouji rose and gave Ino a large hug.

"I don't want this to sound mean but, you've gotten really big." Chouji laughed.

"Don't remind me." Ino groaned. They all laughed and sat down to eat. Once everyone had their fill, Yoshino sent Shikaku out of the room. When he returned he was carrying a large bag.

"What is this?" Ino questioned.

"Just something." Yoshino murmured. Suddenly, a few more presents came out of their hiding places as well.

"It's a baby shower of sorts." Chouza chuckled.

"Except it's not a room full or troublesome women." Shikaku replied.

"That makes it better then, in my opinion." Inoichi laughed.

"Settle down now, I want to watch her open this." Yoshino cried. Everyone settled down as Ino started to open the bag. She pulled out a beautiful baby quilt in bright pastel colors. Ino gasped and brought it to her lap gently.

"Do you like it? I can't believe I finally finished it!" Yoshino said proudly.

"It's gorgeous." Ino said smiling, her fingers dancing lightly over the animals sewn into the blanket. It was truly magnificent.

"Deer, pigs, and butterflies!" She said joyfully.

"Nice, mom." Shika muttered with a smirk.

"Hush Shikamaru!" Ino scolded gently.

"I'm glad you like it dear, now open the rest!" Yoshino said excitedly.

"Mine next!" Chouji cried handing over is gift. Ino opened it for find a butterfly stuffed animal.

"Chouji, it's wonderful!" Ino laughed.

"I thought you'd like that!" He said grinning.

"It's adorable, thank you Chou."

"Alright Kiddo, for mine we've got to go out to the Shed." Shikaku said gruffly.

"Shika, if you please." Ino said politely. Shika grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair.

"I'm telling you, one of these days I'm going to get stuck somewhere and you aren't going to be around to help me." Ino teased.

"Heaven forbid you drop something." He teased back.

"The horror!" She cried dramatically. The pair laughed lightly. This had apparently been a joke between them for sometime. The whole group trooped out past the deer barn and out to Shikaku's work shed. They were all led inside and over to a large covered object.

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously.

"This." Shikaku said as he pulled the sheet away unveiling a large wooden crib. Ino stood there breathless. The crib was oak, with beautiful carvings, and sanded smooth. Ino lightly ran her hand over the finish.

"This must have taken forever. When did you start?" Ino asked as she turned to look at him.

"About two days after I found out about the baby." He replied gruffly. Ino's eyes teared up as she threw her arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes to give him a hug, her large belly making it difficult.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. Shikamaru smiled as he watched on.

"Thank you all, so very much. I don't know what I would do with out you guys." Ino said as she swiped at tears. Shikamaru smiled from the back of the group, he was glad that this made her happy.


	8. WHAT was that?

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

And again ... another one!

Disclaimer: ONce again ... I do not own Naruto or any other charry's ... only the ones that I create! which aren't many ...

* * *

Two weeks, that's how long he had been sleeping on her couch. And he was tired of it. If that kid wasn't born by midnight that night, it was going to get a very severe talking to. Ino was late, by six days. Shikamaru didn't want her going into labor with out him there, and that meant being with her every moment that he could. That meant he had move in with her. But seeing as her previous guest room had been turned into a nursery, he was stuck with the couch. He was going to burn that couch someday.

He decided then and there that he wanted to make the arrangement permanent and made a mental note of looking into three bedroom houses the following day and telling his landlord that he was giving up the lease to his apartment. Today though, today was going to be filled with ways to jumpstart Ino's labor. She was currently sitting on a large medicine ball that Sakura had brought over using his hands to balance.

"Shikamaru, this isn't working." Ino whined as she gently bounced.

"Give it a chance." He told her.

"We've been at it for over an hour, and I can no longer feel my butt. Can we do something else?" She asked.

"My mother suggested spicy food, want to try that?"

"Anything but bouncing!" She cried. Shika helped her off the ball and rubbed her lower back gently. Ino just sighed and leaned against him slightly.

"I'm going to lie down, my back is killing me." She said as she pulled away from him and headed to her bedroom.

"You're telling me." He mumbled as he rubbed his bruised back. Ino's couch was not gentle. After he had warmed up the food his mother had brought over he took it to Ino. She was lying in the middle of her bed in the fetal position.

"Ino, you alright?" He asked, a tinge of worry to his voice.

"Yeah, nothing yet." She replied meekly. He sat next to her with the plate. She picked up the fork and started to eat. She gave up halfway through the plate and pushed it away. Shikamaru set it on her bedside table.

"I should have known." She sighed.

"Should have known what?" he asked as he laid down next to her and pulled her close.

"That your kid would be so lazy."

"Well I should have known yours would be so stubborn." They laughed together and Ino gazed up at Shikamaru.

"Chouji's coming by later. We're going to go for a walk. See if that will help." Ino nodded and rested her head on his chest. Shika had started to rub her back when Ino planted a kiss on his chest. Shikamaru didn't think anything of it until he felt her hand travel up inside his shirt.

"I-ino? What are you doing?" He asked. Ino nipped at his chin and pulled back slightly.

"I have an idea." She told him.

"And what's that?"

"Well, Sakura was late too. Tsunade told her to sleep with Sasuke, said it would get labor moving along. And it worked." She said as she kissed his neck.

"You want me to sleep with you?" He asked. Ino sat up and leaned over him.

"Well, let's just see where it goes." She suggested before she pressed her lips to his. Shikamaru returned the kiss feverishly, moving his hands up and down her sides. Pretty soon Ino's shirt was over her head leaving her in just her bra and pants. Shika took a moment to pause and look at her. Her breasts were full and heavy and her smooth skin was pulled taut over her extended abdomen. And Shikamaru had never seen her look so beautiful. Ino didn't give him too much time to stare though as she pulled him back for another kiss. Shikamaru's hands went to the waistband of ino's pants when she stilled his hands.

"Shika?" Ino asked. He reached down and nipped at her neck. It felt so good, and he really didn't want to stop. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and it was getting to him.

"Shh, don't talk." He mumbled hurriedly. He could feel himself getting harder as each moment passed and Ino's swollen breasts heaving with every breath she took wasn't helping him.

"No, this is important." Ino gasped as his hands did delicious things to her body.

"What?" he asked gruffly as he buried his face in her neck. She couldn't be stopping him now, could she?

"I just felt a contraction." That made him freeze. Shikamaru pulled back and looked at her.

"What?"

"Contractions, they're starting. Oo, they hurt." Ino said as she sat up. She rubbed low on her abdomen, trying to relax the muscles.

"Okay, what do we do?" Shika asked.

"Get my shirt on to start with." She told him. He helped her into her shirt and to stand.

"Sakura said to walk around, that it would help ease the pain." Shika said as he helped her walk out to the living room. Ino slipped on her shoes. Shikamaru grabbed her over night bag.

"Alright, a nice slow walk." He said as he led her down the street.

"Shikamaru, stop! There's another one." Ino gasped as she grabbed low on her belly.

"Alright, breathe through it. Good Girl." He instructed before kissing her temple.

"Your doing great. Let's keep walking." They met up with Chouji two streets over.

"Hey, I was just going to come see you guys."

"Change of plans." Shikamaru said as he handed him the overnight bag.

"What happened?" He asked. Chouji's eyes seemed startled as he looked at the pair.

"I started labor!" Ino said breathlessly. She was suddenly hit with another wave of pain.

"Breathe through it." Shika said as he rubbed her back.

"Let's go." Chouji said as he got on the other side of Ino to give support. They started to walk faster now, pausing every few minutes for Ino's contractions.

"This is going way faster than expected. They shouldn't be this close together yet." Ino panted after a while.

"Labors vary." Chouji suggested. Just then a gush of liquid was released.

"Shit." Ino muttered.

"_What_ was that?" Chouji asked.

"Did your water just break?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Ino muttered sickly.

"We have to move, now."

"What does that mean?" Chouji asked.

"That means I can pop at any time." Ino told him as they started to move again. They made it to the hospital just as another contraction hit. This one took Ino's breath away. She clung helplessly to his arm.

"Chouji, hold her. I'm signing her in." Shikamaru said once she loosened her grip. He passed Ino off and sprinted down the hall.

"I need help!" He called out.

"Yes young man?" The nurse asked.

"My … girlfriend is in labor. I need help."

"Shikamaru?" He heard someone ask from behind him. He turned to see the Former Hokage, now retired.

"Tsunade! I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"Ino's in labor!"

"Show me." He brought her down the hall to where Ino was going through another contraction.

"Oh! Alright, Nurse! We need a wheelchair! Alright Shikamaru. Go sign her in and I'll get her settled in a room." She instructed as a nurse hurried down the hall with a wheelchair. Ino lowered herself into it, giving off a low keening moan as she did.

"What can I do?" Chouji asked.

"You can go inform the others. We're going to have a baby!" She said brightly before taking Ino down the hall way.

Shikamaru had filled out the papers as best as he could. And was currently in the waiting area. Suddenly a wave of people rushed in.

"Where is she?" Yoshino cried once she saw her son.

"I don't know."

"Is she okay?" Inoichi questioned.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because they haven't told me a damn thing!" He yelled.

"Breathe." Naruto instructed.

"I can't, last thing I know was that she was in pain and Tsunade was taking her down some hallway. I haven't been told anything."

"Tsunade has her?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" He mumbled as he covered his face with his hands.

"Let me see what I can find out." She said as she zipped through some double doors. The waiting room was flooded with almost everyone he knew. All the teams from their youth were there, his parents, Ino's dad, Chouza; Kakashi was even there with his wife Anko and their son. Suddenly Sakura reappeared before him with a smile.

"Room 408, she's hooked up to an I.V. drip and is on fetal monitors. You can go back there for now, but once she goes to deliver; you're going to have to come back out here. The hospital's policy states that the fathers can't be there for delivery." She told him.

"Thank you Sakura." He said as he pulled her into a hug. And then he was out of the waiting room and down the hall to find Ino. When he found her she appeared to be sleeping. He approached quietly.

"They said it's going really fast. I should be delivering at anytime." She told him with her eyes closed.

"How's the pain?" he asked.

"They gave me something for it. I feel a little stoned to tell you the truth" She told him as she opened her eyes. She looked a little stoned. Her eyes seemed glassy and a bit distant. But she was still coherent and speaking in full sentences so Shikamaru figured whatever they gave her wasn't so bad.

"Everyone's in the waiting room. They're excited to see you."

"That's nice." She said softly.

"They told me that I can't be with you when you deliver. Can you do it on your own?"

"Sakura will be with me. I'll be fine." She told him with a small smile. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Thank you." She told him softly.

"For what?" he asked dumbly.

"Thank you for being here with me. I don't think I could have done this without you."

"Yes you could have. I've only been a bystander in all this." He told her with a laugh.

"And thank you for caring."

"Anytime Ino. Anytime." He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Alright Ino, It's time." Sakura said as she came in wearing scrubs.

"Okay. Kiss me for luck." Ino told Shika.

"We haven't done that since we were five."

"Well I need some luck. So kiss me." She told him. Shikamaru leaned in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

"Thank you." She told him.

"You'll do fine. And I'll be right out there." He said before stealing another kiss and leaving.

SISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISI

"Two hours. Why haven't we heard anything?" He asked as he paced across the waiting room.

"Babies take Time Shikamaru. Relax." His mother told him.

"I can't! What if something went wrong?"

"They would have told you. They at least have that much decency." Inoichi said as he flipped through a magazine. Just then Sakura came out.

"Shikamaru. There's someone who would like to meet you." And like that he bolted out of the waiting room and down the hallway in search of Ino and his baby. When he found Ino she was propped up holding a small white bundle. When she saw him she smiled.

"Come here. Come see." She said as she motioned for him to look. Shikamaru came and sat next to her on the bed and looked at the face of his child. The baby was sleeping, it's small pink lips puckered. Shikamaru brushed a light hand over the downy blonde hair that lightly covered the infants head. The baby yawned and opened its eyes. Hazel stared at hazel and Shikamaru felt himself fall in love.

"What are you going to name her?" Ino asked.

"What?" He asked.

"It's a girl Shika. You were right." He looked at Ino and then looked at his brand new daughter.

"My baby girl." He whispered softly.

"What's her name?" Ino pressed gently.

"Chiyo, we're naming her Chiyo."

"Knock, Knock. Can we come in?" Came a voice from the doorway. The couple looked up to see the entire contents of the waiting room at their door.

"Come see." Ino said softly. With those two words everyone pressed into the room.

"Well?" Shikaku asked.

"Chiyo, Nara Chiyo." Shikamaru told him.

"How precious." Sakura sighed as she shifted her sleeping son.

"She looks like Ino did as a baby." Inoichi commented, his eyes tearing slightly.

"She has Shikamaru's eyes." Hinata said softly.

"She is the vision of Youth!" Lee cried before Neji hit him upside the head.

"Shut up!" Neji hissed quietly.

"Don't worry; babies are born expecting loud noises." Sakura chimed in.

"She's gorgeous." Tenten sighed as she leaned in to Neji's side.

"She's tiny." Naruto commented softly.

"She's perfect." Ino sighed. She looked down at her baby girl and smiled gently. The newborn was the vision of Anglicism, with her blonde hair and large eyes and Ino knew that she was in love.


	9. Baby Magic , not the shampoo

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

And another ...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone ... except Chiyo!

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Ino and Shikamaru had brought home their daughter and both of them were exhausted. Shikamaru was taking it the hardest. He was used to more sleep than this, hell, normal humans were used to more sleep than this. He had been taking soldier pills the past few days just so he wouldn't pass out at work. If being lazy was in his genes, then why wasn't his daughter ever tired? The tiny infant only seemed to be preoccupied with eating and screaming.

"I don't know what we're going to do Shika." Ino groaned as she flopped down onto her side of the mattress. Right now was one of the few moments that Chiyo was actually sleeping and Ino was exhausted.

"We'll make it through somehow."

"My boobs have never hurt so much in my entire life! She's like a little piglet, always hungry. I think I might switch to formula just to save me the pain." Ino sighed as she rolled onto her side to look at the father of her daughter.

"Apparently she has more you in her than either of us expected her too." Shika teased.

"Not funny! She's somehow managed to acquire Chouji's appetite."

"Have you been eating?"

"I've been trying too, but sleep seems so much more important right now." And in truth it did seem more important, she would try to eat here and there between Chiyo's cried but it hadn't been working very well. Just then Chiyo started to cry again.

"No, no, no, not again!" Ino groaned. She felt as if she could cry herself!

"I'll get her." Shikamaru volunteered as she slowly drug himself from the bed and out into the hall. A few minutes later the screams from her newborn stopped. Ino sat up and listened, feeling slightly panicked.

"What did you do?" She called. No answer came. Ino quickly climbed out of bed with a renewed energy and ran to her daughter's bedroom door. Shikamaru sat in the rocking chair with Chiyo placed on his chest rocking slowly and him speaking with her. Ino just looked at him dumbfunded.

"You know little girl, your giving your Kaa-san a really hard time. She needs to sleep too, and if you keep waking up every five minutes she won't be able to. It was really hard for her to have you. It was hard on both of you. So let's try to sleep a little more, eat a little less, and be happy. Can you do that for Tou-San?" He whispered into her downy soft hair. And with that Chiyo's eyes fluttered closed and she started to sleep. Ino watched as Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"You sweet, sweet man." Ino whispered as she crossed the room to him. His head snapped in her direction and a blush crossed his face. He hadn't been aware she had been watching. Ino grabbed his face between her hands and kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and finally his mouth.

"I'm going to sleep of more than a hour and I'm going to love it!" She told him in an excited whisper.

"Don't forget that my mother wants to have us over tonight." He told her softly.

"Well maybe, if you work your baby magic some more I can take a shower! Oh, a shower, wouldn't that be nice." Ino said dreamily. She couldn't remember the last time she had a proper shower. The last one she took Chiyo had started to cry just as she was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, and she was forced to run to her crying infant, soapy hair and all.

"I don't have baby magic. That's just ridiculous." Shikamaru scoffed at her.

"Well, whatever it is, it works!" Ino told him as she danced out of the room. Shikamaru laughed at her and continued to rock Chiyo. He smiled down at the girl before standing with her in his arms.

"If you keep getting Tou-san kisses like, then he's just going to have to find a special treat for you. You're probably too small for a pony, huh?" Shikamaru told his little girl as he placed her in her crib and went to join Ino for that nap.

* * *

"There's my Angel!" Inoichi called as soon as Ino and Shikamaru entered the Nara home that evening.

"You better mean me." Ino teased half seriously.

"Of course Princess." Inoichi told her as he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. Ino returned the hug gratefully.

"Slept any?" Shikaku asked as he stepped in to hug her as well.

"Not really." Shikamaru replied as he sat down Chiyo's diaper bag. Both of the men's eyes turned to the young Nara and they both started to laugh.

"What are you wearing?" Inoichi asked. Shikamaru had Chiyo strapped to his chest in a type of sling, with Chiyo's small legs dangling from the bottom and her small head was cradled against his chest.

"It's a baby carrier. Makes it easier on all of us." Shikamaru informed him crisply. Inoichi snickered. The boy looked ridiculous.

"My daughter has changed you into a girl." He laughed. Shikamaru glared at him.

"It keeps Chiyo from bouncing around. She doesn't sleep much, and we try to let her when she finally does fall asleep." Ino informed her father scowling slightly.

"You were like that too, very restless for the first few weeks. She'll settle down soon enough." Inoichi said as he gazed fondly at his new granddaughter.

"I hope so." Ino replied wearily. Even with her nap she still felt tired.

"Well come sit down." Yoshino told her. Ino didn't have to be told twice. She curled up in a corner of the couch and placed her head on the arm of it. Shika removed Chiyo from the carrier and passed her off onto Shikaku, who promptly sat down with the tiny infant. He removed the carrier and sat next to Ino with his head resting against the back of the couch.

"She's so docile; I don't understand why you guys can't sleep." Shikaku told them as he gazed down at the baby in his arms.

"Take her for a night then, you'll see." Ino mumbled.

"She has a deviant side." Shikamaru told him sleepily. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both of them spared a glance at the door.

"That will be Chouza and Chouji."

"They're here?" Ino asked. Just then the door was opened and the two mentioned people were hurried inside. A small gust of cold air following them.

"Why's it so warm Yoshino?" Chouza asked as he removed his coat.

"Trying to keep it warm for the baby." She replied taking it from him.

"I don't mind, I'm freezing." Chouji replied as he went to sit by his teammates.

"What's up?" Shika mumbled.

"Nothing, not sleeping much?" He asked.

"What's sleep?" Ino asked. They earned a laugh from the group and caused Chiyo to wake up with a small cry.

"No, not again." Ino groaned quietly.

"She's fine." Shikaku told them as he moved the baby to rest against his shoulder. Suddenly small popping sounds replaced the crying as Chiyo popped her lips and blew small bubbles. Ino just stared at him blankly.

"You have it too." She told him simply, her eyes wide.

"Have what?" he asked slightly confused. Shikamaru snorted.

"It's not real, Ino." Shika told her.

"Yes it is! And you guys have it! It's the only reason I got both a shower _and_ a nap this afternoon!"

"What are you two going on about?" Chouji asked.

"Shikamaru has baby magic." Ino told him.

"Like the shampoo?" Yoshino asked.

"No, like he holds her and she sleeps, or stops crying, or just whatever!" Ino cried.

"Oh! The baby voodoo!" Yoshino replied. Ino pointed at Yoshino and smiled.

"Yes! See! Your mother believes in it!" Ino told Shikamaru.

"You sound a little crazy right now, Ino. Are you feeling well?" Chouji asked her.

"I haven't slept in a week!" Ino cried hysterically.

"I'm still confused, what _is_ 'baby magic'?" Chouza asked.

"The Nara men are good with babies. They can calm them down and it the weirdest thing. Shikaku used to be the only one who could get Shikamaru to sleep when he was supposed to when he was little." Yoshino replied.

"Could it be because the Nara men raise deer for a living? Doesn't that take some sort of calming nature?" Inoichi asked.

"We don't know! But it works!" Yoshino told him.

"Really?" Chouji asked.

"I got a nap today, I haven't had a nap in forever. I am a very firm believer in the baby magic." Ino replied holding up a hand.

"You're all crazy." Shikamaru told them.

"I may be crazy, but you have a gift! And I'm going to take full advantage of it!" Ino told him. And for some reason, that sounded perfectly reasonable to him.


	10. May I help you?

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

okays ... only one more after this ... then my Nara Baby spree is over. Then I move on to other stories ...

Disclaimer: I only own Chiyo and the surprise guest in this chapter ...

* * *

"You're taking my daughter to do what?" Ino asked one morning as she sat up in bed. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Cloud watching." Shikamaru replied.

"Isn't she a little young?" Ino asked as she threw back the covers, got up, and followed him into the nursery.

"You're never too young to watch clouds." Shikamaru told her as he lifted three-month old Chiyo from her crib. The baby gurgled happily to see her father.

"Besides, it'll give you a day off." Shikamaru told her as reached for the baby carrier.

"Yeah, until you have to bring her home so she can eat." She remarked as she took Chiyo, letting Shikamaru put the carrier on. He then took Chiyo back and started to place her in the sling like device.

"We'll still have fun and you can still relax for a bit. My father will be there as well, nothing will happen to Chiyo." Shikamaru reassured her as he got Chiyo settled. He then reached over and Kissed Ino's cheek and squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"Well, don't forget to put a hat on her, and apply sun block. And don't forget a jacket incase it get's windy, and a blanket." Ino told him anxiously.

"I know Ino. She'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"I'm a mother; I have nothing to do _but_ worry. It's my job. Don't forget to bring a toy incase she gets bored."

"Everything is packed and ready to go." He told her as he lifted up the diaper bag.

"Okay then … I guess this means your leaving." Ino said sadly. She gently touched the crown of Chiyo's head.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Why don't you take a bath, or start a new book?" He suggested.

"I might. Okay baby. Be good for Tou-san." Ino said as she kissed Chiyo's forehead.

"We'll be back soon. Don't get too worked up. Maybe you could go visit my mother." Shika suggested.

"I might." She said as he kissed her quickly. It had become a part of their routine when either one of them left. It reassured the other that they were coming back, that they cared. And every time Shikamaru kissed her it sent butterflies soaring in her stomach. She sometimes wondered if it did the same for him.

"You going to be alright?" He asked. She didn't know.

"Yeah, go have fun." She told them.

"Alright. Say bye Kaa-san." Shikamaru told Chiyo. The baby girl just gurgled contently.

"Bye sweetheart." Ino said waving as she followed Shika to the door.

"Relax." He reminded her before he left. As soon as they were gone Ino sat down and cried. She had never felt so helpless. She cried for over an hour and ended up hiccupping on the couch. She made no motion to move until a knock sounded from the door.

"Shit." She muttered as she wiped away the tears and stood up to answer it.

"May I help you?" She asked as she opened the door slightly. Standing on the other side was a familiar face but she couldn't place where. The woman was tall and blonde, with large blue eyes. But she had an aged look about her and her face seemed a bit weary.

"It's been too long." The woman said with a sad smile. Ino was taken back a bit, did she know this woman?

"Excuse me?" Ino asked, still confused.

"You don't remember me do you?" The woman asked. Ino could see that she was saddened by this.

"I'm afraid not." Ino replied as she opened the door a bit more so she could see better.

"Ino, it's me. Your mother." And with those words, Ino fainted.

When she woke up again she was lying on her couch with a cool cloth on her forehead.

"W-what's going on?" She asked.

"You fainted dear." Came a voice. Ino screamed and sat straight up. She regretted it instantly. Her head throbbed and she could feel blood rushing with a roar in her ears.

"Don't move so fast. You worried me when you fell." The woman said. Ino's eyes snapped to the woman and she pulled back.

"What do you care?" Ino hissed. The woman looked heartbroken instantly.

"I knew you'd still be mad at me, and you have every right." The woman sighed.

"Damn right I do! You abandoned me!" Ino cried as she stood up. She wobbled a bit on her feet but she continued on anyway, she couldn't be weak in a moment like this. The woman followed.

"Ino, please wait!"

"Why should I?" Ino demanded as she stormed into her kitchen opening up the cabinet that she usually kept the aspirin in. God where was it? Her head was pounding.

"Because I'm sorry!" Those words made Ino pause in her search.

"I want to start over. I want to regain your trust." The woman told her. Ino shut the cabinet with a curt snap.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ino asked turning to her, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I want to be a good mother again, I want to know my grandchild." She said softly. Ino's eyes widened. How did she know about her baby?

"How would _you_ know about Chiyo?" Ino inquired.

"All I knew is that you had a baby. I overheard some women on my way into town. They were talking about how the Nara boy was taking the baby to watch clouds. Said the baby looked like you. Does she?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but she has his eyes." Ino told her quietly.

"So Yoshino's son is the father?" The woman asked.

"Yes." The woman smiled weakly.

"We used to joke that you two would get married someday."

"We're not married." Ino told her firmly. _But we might as well be_, Ino thought to herself.

"But, what about the baby?"

"We have a baby together, but we aren't married because of her. I told Shikamaru early on that I didn't want him to marry me just because we had a child together. A baby does not make love, and a Baby doesn't create a happy marriage."

"That's very sensible. You always were levelheaded. Just like your father."

"Your right, I am like Tou-san." Ino replied bitterly.

"How is he?"

"Happy, he's finally happy again. You really hurt us." Ino replied angrily.

"I know, and I was selfish to leave like that. And I'll never forgive myself, I just hope that you will someday."

"Someday, maybe, but not today."

"That's all I ask. I'm moving back you know."

"Really?" Ino did sound all that impressed.

"Yes, there's a small house on the outskirts of town that I'm buying, it's the perfect size for me."

"That's nice." Ino said stiffly.

"Will you let me visit her?" It took Ino a few moment to realize that she meant Chiyo.

"Maybe. I really don't know." Just then Ino heard the door open and close again.

"Ino, we're back!" Came a voice.

"They're home early." Ino murmured, glancing at the clock.

"Oh dear." The woman muttered.

"Did she get hungry?" Ino asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, a little earlier than usu-" He stopped when he saw Ino's mother.

"Shika, meet … my mother." She struggled to get out the words. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"She came for a visit." Ino informed him, her voice sounding tight and pinched. Shikamaru slowly walked to her and leaned in close

"When I told you to find something to do, I never expected this." He murmured in her ear as he hugged her quickly.

"You're telling me." Ino muttered as she took Chiyo from the sling. Shikamaru turned to the older woman and started to remove the carrier.

"I know this sounds rude, but I can't recall your name." Shikamaru told her.

"Ayame. And it's alright; you haven't seen me since you were 3." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, three." Shika said nodding. His gaze turned to Ino's and discovered hers to be one of misery.

"Why don't you go feed her, I'll make some tea. Call my mother. We'll talk this out." Ino nodded gratefully as she hurried out of the room. Shikamaru was quiet for a few minutes as he shuffled around the kitchen, putting the kettle on to boil, grabbing cups and teabags. Once there was nothing left for him to do he turned to Ayame.

"Are you trying to send her into a panic attack?" He demanded quietly.

"No, I just want to get to know my daughter and granddaughter." She replied. She seemed sincere in her words.

"You abandoned her!" He cried silently as pulled the whistling kettle from the burner and poured the scalding liquid into the awaiting cups.

"Yes, but there was so much more to it."

"Like what? You dumped her and Inoichi! Does he even know your back?" Shikamaru inquired bringing the tea tray over to the table and motioning for the older woman to sit. She quietly took a chair and Shikamaru passed her a cup and motioned to the table sugar, a silent sign telling her to use it as she wished.

"He doesn't know, not yet at least. I was going to go there right after I went here." She told him.

"How did you find her?"

"I asked. People were wiling to give me the information."

"That's great, that's just great."

"I assume Inoichi still lives behind the flower shop?"

"Yes."

"And your parents still own the farm?"

"Yes, why? Planning on making more visits?"

"Yes, I am. I'm moving back."

"Where did you go after you left them?"

"The mist village, I have family there. They took me in."

"You ever have anymore children?"

"No, I couldn't face the chance of me leaving them like I left her. I couldn't even imagine being with anyone other than Inoichi, that'd I'd have ever wanted children with."

"Why did you leave?" he finally asked.

"I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I was depressed after having Ino, and it never really got any better. After a while, I couldn't take the stress anymore. Inoichi was going on more missions to make ends meet, the flower shop was doing poorly, Inoichi and I kept fighting, and I wasn't emotionally stable enough to take care of Ino. I was a mess, so I ran. It seemed like the best choice at the time. I packed my things and ran away one night. I made sure Inoichi was home for Ino, and I left a note for him. I sent the divorce papers a few weeks later. I just wanted out of it all. I signed away everything to him, including Ino. I regret it all now. I left the people I loved the most. I should have stayed and dealt with it. But I am a weak woman." She told him sadly.

"I cried for two weeks straight." Ino said bitterly from the doorway. Ayame and Shika turned to look at her. Tears were rolling down her face and her bottom lip was quivering like she trying to hold back sobs.

"I thought that I had done something to make you not love me anymore. To make you leave me and Tou-san."

"It was never you Ino. I loved you so much and I was hurting you." Ayame told her as she stood.

"You hurt me more by leaving like you did!" Ino cried holding Chiyo closer to her.

"It broke my heart to leave you, you must know that. Imagine having to leave your daughter. The pain was so horrible, it broke my heart."

"It broke mine!" Ino yelled at her.

"I know it did. And I'll never forgive myself for hurting you. I really did love you Ino, so much, you'll never know how much." Ayame said as she started to cry as well. She walked over to Ino and wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. Ino started to weep on her mother's shoulder, and her mother did the same. And somehow, the years of hurt had been cleared a little. Part of their broken hearts were mended. A new relationship had been started between mother and daughter, and Shikamaru could see that it would just get stronger over time.


	11. Four men and a baby

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

Last one for tonight! I was a busy bee!

Disclaimer: I only own teh babeh!

* * *

Chiyo babbled at her father, Grandfathers, and Godfather. At six and a half months she was a very chatty girl. She was able to make pops, and gurgles and high pitched squeaks and the occasional giggle. And she loved to let the world know about it.

"_I'm taking Ino out today. I need you to watch the baby."_ Yoshino had said. And now Shikamaru felt stuck. He had no clue on how to take care of a little girl by himself. Ino did most of the work at home. He just knew her nightly routine. So Chiyo sat in her baby seat on the Nara kitchen table with Shikamaru, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouji sitting around staring at her.

"What do we do?" Shikaku asked. He didn't know much about raising an infant either

"I have no clue." Shikamaru replied.

"How do you not know what to do? You're her father!" Chouji cried.

"Yeah, well I usually have Ino around. All I'm good for is putting her to sleep, getting her dressed, and bathing her. After that I'm useless." He replied.

"And you call yourself a genius." Inoichi muttered. Chiyo managed to grab her foot and pull it to her mouth. She then squawked loudly, as if to inform the men surrounding her that what she did was triumphant.

"Should we be letting her do that?" Shikaku asked.

"It should be fine. Her feet look pretty clean" Inoichi replied.

"You had Ino, you should know more about this." Chouji accused.

"Nope, I let her mother do most of the work when she was this tiny. I'm as useless as Shikamaru here until she turns about three." Inoichi replied.

"Well what about you old man? You had me." Shikamaru told his father.

"I'm kind of with Inoichi on this one; I left it to your Kaa-san. I put you to sleep and gave you your bottle, which was about it." Shikaku replied as he sat back in his seat.

"Question!" Chouji piped up.

"Yeah? What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Doesn't Ino breast feed? How do we even know if she'll use the bottle?" He asked.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru and Shikaku mumbled together. Chiyo looked at the men curiously before letting out a screech of joy.

"She seems happy enough, what are we worried about?" Inoichi asked. Chiyo screeched at him.

"Is there any reason for me to be here? I don't know anything about babies." Chouji said aloud.

"Yeah, but she likes you." Shikamaru told him

"I'm flattered, but I still don't see your point."

"Your Uncle Chouji, you can make things better." Shikamaru replied.

"Uncle Chouji doesn't know squat about making it better." Chouji replied.

"Yeah, well neither does Tou-san."

"I still don't know how to make Ino happy. It's really just a hit or miss kind of thing." Inoichi told them.

"Troublesome." Shika muttered.

"Well she's not crying, that's a good sign … right?" Shikaku asked. Chouji and Inoichi nodded as they looked at Shikamaru.

"You mean she's not crying right now." Shikamaru replied.

"She does have her mother's vocal cords." Inoichi pointed out.

"And violent mood swings. She may seem happy, but sometimes she just cries about nothing." Shikamaru added. Chiyo's face scrunched bit as if she was thinking about what her father said.

"So she could go off like any second now?" Chouji asked.

"Precisely." The three replied

"Oh geez." And with that Chiyo burst into tears. All four of them shot up, panic in their eyes.

"What do we do?" Shikaku asked.

"She ate an hour ago, so she can't be hungry." Shikamaru replied thoughtfully, trying to rule out things that could be wrong.

"Is she tired maybe?"

"She can't be, she just got up from her nap."

"You never know, she's your kid." Chouji replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru snapped.

"Just saying she could like to sleep."

"The Nara kids are part Narcoleptic, they just fall asleep when they're tired. She's defiantly not just falling asleep." Shikaku said over the screams.

"Does she have a fever?" Inoichi asked. Shikamaru placed his hand on her small forehead. Perfectly cool.

"Nope, that's not it."

"What else could there possibly be wrong with her?" Chouji asked. Then hit them.

"I'm not changing her!" Shikaku cried.

"Make Shikamaru do it! It's his kid!" Chouji exclaimed.

"I don't even know how to work the diapers!" Shikamaru cried back.

"I don't either!" Inoichi said loudly.

"How hard can it be?" Shikaku asked. He dove for the diaper bag and after some digging around pulled out the baby wipes and a fresh diaper.

"Get her out of the seat!" Chouji cried. Shikamaru unclipped his screaming daughter and hoisted her onto his chest. Chouji removed the seat and spread out the changing mat that he had snagged from the diaper bag. Shikamaru placed Chiyo upon it and held her in place with one hand.

"Which way is up?" Shikaku asked, holding up the diaper.

"Don't those tabs go in front?" Inoichi asked.

"That sounds right." Chouji replied.

"Shouldn't we get the old one off?" Shikamaru asked.

"Get on it deer boy!" Inoichi cried to him, his granddaughter's screams making it almost impossible to hear. Who knew an infant could scream so loud! Shikamaru removed the diaper while avoiding his little girl's kicking legs only to reveal the most horrifying thing he had ever seen.

"Kami, help us!" Chouji exclaimed.

"I'd be crying too." Inoichi chuckled.

"How can something so small make something so nasty?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm going to vomit!" Shikamaru gagged.

"Don't do it near her! It'll only make her cry louder! Now be a man and clean her up!" Shikaku told him with a clap on the back. Shikamaru put on his brave face and set to work. He grabbed the diaper wipes from his father and cleaned his screaming little girl up before pulling the diaper out from under her.

"Get rid of this." He said handing it to Chouji, who promptly gagged and scurried off to dispose of it.

"Shouldn't there be powder involved? I vaguely remember there being powder in this process." Inoichi asked.

"Go look in the bag." Shika told him. Inoichi searched through the bag and came up with a small canister of baby powder, which he handed over to Shikamaru. Shika powdered Chiyo and placed the fresh diaper under her. By now her screaming had stopped and she started to laugh and kick her feet, only making it harder for her father to put the diaper on.

"I've almost got it …. There!" He cried proudly. As soon as he lifted Chiyo up in triumph the diaper slid off of her and she started to laugh again.

"This is going to be a long afternoon." Inoichi muttered.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru and Shikaku muttered.

* * *

"Thank you for the day out Yoshino. I haven't had a day out since before Chiyo was born." Ino told her thankfully.

"It was my pleasure. I know hard it is to take care of a baby." She said as she opened her front door and let Ino go in.

"Oh my!" Ino giggled.

"What is it?" Yoshino asked. But there was no need for an explanation. All four men were asleep in the living room. Shikamaru was sprawled across the couch with Chiyo on his chest, Shikaku was propped up against it, sock puppet in hand, Chouji was asleep in a large chair with a half drank bottle in his hand and the remains of what appeared to be Chiyo's lunch on his shirt, and Inoichi was lying across the living room floor with a baby blanket in his hand and several of Chiyo's toys scattered around him.

"Looks like they had a hard day." Ino laughed quietly.

"Why don't we let them sleep, I'll make us a pot of tea." Yoshino snickered as she picked her way through the mess and went into the kitchen. Ino snatched up a discarded baby blanket and walked over to Shikamaru and the sleeping baby. She gently laid the blanket over the two of them and smiled. She kissed both of them before making her way to the kitchen with Yoshino. What Ino didn't see was the grin on Shikamaru's face after she had left. Maybe taking care of the baby wasn't so hard after all.


	12. Breast milk sans breast

**Edit: I've fixed the content in this chapter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"I have to go! I'm meeting Sakura for lunch!" Ino said as she ran to find her coat. She was late already and Sakura wouldn't be pleased.

"What am I supposed to do?" Shikamaru demanded from the bedroom. Ino met him at the doorway.

"Just watch her! I just pumped this morning so there is fresh breast milk in the fridge, don't let Chouji drink it this time." Ino said remembering the time she forgot to label the bottle.

"That was amusing." Shikamaru chuckled. Chouji had taken one drink and spit it out everywhere.

"I think you did it on purpose." Ino said as she walked back to the nursery to give Chiyo a kiss.

"I did not." Shika told her.

"Whatever. I need you to get her dressed, and you need to do her hair. We're going to your mother's later and I want her to look nice. By sweetie, Kaa-San will be back." Ino said kissing her little girl's head. Chiyo cooed at her and held up her hands.

"Tou-San can hold you baby, Kaa-San has to go." Ino told her sadly, causing Chiyo to pout.

"Pick her up." Ino instructed Shika as she turned to leave, and Shikamaru listened.

"Okay, let me see if I have this right." Shika said as he picked up his daughter.

"Yeah?"

"I have to feed her."

"Check."

"Get her dressed."

"Check"

"And do her hair?" He finished.

"Sounds right. Bye baby." Ino said kissing Chiyo one more time.

"But you do all those!"

"Don't be difficult, you can do it." Ino told him.

"But, I have no breasts, and how am I supposed to do her hair?"

"You do your own don't you?" Ino asked looking at Shika's ponytail.

"Yeah, but hers is all short, what am I supposed to do?" He asked following her to the door.

"Brush it and use the little ponytail holders. Your creative, you can do it."

"I'm a genius, there's a difference." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Not much of one! Now I have to go! Don't forget.' She said as she kissed quickly. Shikamaru flushed and watched her walk away. Chiyo decided that then was the opportune moment to get fussy.

"Hey little girl! Don't cry!" Shika said soothingly. His daughter looked at him with big brown eyes and let out a whimper.

"Yeah, me too." He replied.

"Kaa-kaa-kaa-kaa" Chiyo babbled.

"Kaa-San will be back soon. Why don't we feed you?" Shika suggested and Chiyo's eyes looked at his chest. She frowned.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not Kaa-San. But it doesn't mean she didn't leave you anything." Shika said wandering into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and pulled out the bottle of breast milk. He held it up and swished it around.

"How do you drink this stuff Chi?" He asked. It wasn't the same as regular milk, it was thinner, and looked nastier.

"How Uncle Chou thought this was real milk I'll never know." Shika told Chiyo. Chiyo laughed and reached for the bottle.

"You don't want it cold. Let Tou-San warm it for you." Shika said as he placed her in her highchair. He unscrewed the lid and stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds. Once it was out of sight Chiyo's lip started to pucker as she readied herself for a crying fit.

"Don't you start." Shika warned. Chiyo looked at him and Shikamaru sighed.

"You're too much like your Kaa-San. Troublesome." At the word Chiyo frowned. She didn't like the word and the baby glared at her father for using it. Shika took a step back. When had his daughter turned into Ino? Just then the microwave beeped and Shika pulled the bottle out and threw a nipple on it. After testing the bottle on his wrist he handed it to Chiyo who began to drink hungrily, holding the bottle on her own and leaning back in the chair.

"How did you get so smart?" Shikamaru asked. Chiyo just blinked at him and grinned around her bottle.

"Must get it from me." He mumbled proudly. He sat quietly for a few minutes and watched her. She had grown so much that it was startling. She was no longer the tiny newborn, but a warm plush baby. Her hair had gotten longer and curlier, while her face filled in making her resemble Ino's baby pictures that dotted Inoichi's house. Her eyes were still the same warm hazel like his though, and that was comforting. Chiyo brought him out of his thoughts by thunking her bottle down with a loud thump and burped.

"How dainty you are." Shikamaru commented. Chiyo laughed and held out her arms. Shika lifted her from the seat and carried her to the nursery. After changing her out of the onesie that she had worn to bed he was left with her vast amounts of clothing. After an hour of looking he settled on a lavender sundress with matching socks. He then started on her hair.

"What are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked, as Chiyo sat happily on her changing table. Shika brushed out her soft blonde curls with her baby brush and then stopped. He was stuck.

"What does Kaa-San do?" Shika asked. Chiyo looked at him and smiled before throwing both of her hands in the air. Shika grabbed the small box that contained his daughter's already vast collection of hair things. It contained headbands, ponytails, and every type of clip and ribbon you could think of.

"I am so out of my league." He muttered before picking up a ponytail. He tried brushing Chiyo's curls into a ponytail on top of her head, but they weren't long enough to stay there. Chiyo shook her head.

"Your right, that wasn't very good." He told her. He tried putting a headband on her, but she pulled it off with a frown. Shika leaned into her face and sighed.

"Give Tou-San a break, he's trying here." He told her, Chiyo just looked back at him deviously. Shikamaru stared at her for a few moments before it hit him.

"You know what you want don't you?" Shika asked in realization. Chiyo just smiled.

"You want me to guess." Shika pieced together, and Chiyo laughed happily.

"Alright, I'll play your little game. You can't have a ponytail, and you don't like headbands. What else can we do?" Shika asked looking back in the box. He picked up a hair clip and showed it to her.

"This?' He asked. Chiyo replied with a loud raspberry.

"I'll take that as no." He said before wiping away the spittle on his face. Chiyo pawed at a hair pony and screeched.

"We can't do a ponytail, Chi. Your hair is too short." Shika told her. Chiyo frowned at him and tried to make another grab at the pony. When her hint didn't get through to him she threw her hands up on either side of her head again. Shika stared at her a moment longer before smiling.

"Pigtails." He said smartly. Chiyo grinned and hit the ponytail again. Shikamaru quickly brushed her hair up into two curly pigtails and fastened them with matching ponies.

"There we go!" He said proudly. He picked Chiyo up and kissed her cheek.

"That's my smart girl." Shika said proudly.

"That's what I always say." Ino said from the doorway. Shika spun around to see the mother of his child.

"Your home early." He noted.

"We made it a quick lunch. Sakura left Koji and Sasuke in the same position as you two." Ino chuckled and walked over to them.

"Poor man. At least he doesn't have to worry about his son's hair. Did you know that Chiyo already knows how to pick out her own hair style?"

"Yes, that's because she knows what she wants. And she gets it." Ino said tickling Chiyo's tummy.

"She's just like her mother."


End file.
